Black Rose
by willowchara
Summary: Airon is back! But this is the past. She's a Vampire from the Yanagi family, cared for by the Somas. But now she is forced to marry Kukai. What will happen when our favorite cat boy, or dog boy, gets envolved in this huge mess? Rated T to be safeR&R pleas
1. Manor Happenings

**Willow here! I wanted to do another thing with Airon, so... yeah! All the other characters are going to be included... maybe. Airon looks the same as usual. So, enjoy. No flames on this! This takes place in the Renaissance period(if that's how you spell it?) Oh, and please READ AND REVIEW!! OH! And I get to be the... DUN DUN DUN... Narrator!!Yay!!**

THIS TEXT CHARACTERS SPEAKING(but I will have "" those things around it!)

_THISME SPEAKING(except when in the same paragraph as normal text w/o parenthesis...)_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_The mist clouded around the manor. The old stone walls crumbled slowly away. It had been standing for ages. But it's time wasn't over yet. Yes, a dramatic entrance. Oh, yes, I'm good. Anyhoo, the residents of the manor had once been the whole Yanagi family: Airisu Yanagi, Kurai Yanagi, and their young daughter, Airon Yanagi. When Airon had turned eight, her father was killed by a Vampire Hunter. All of the other important Vampire families had offered to let her stay with them, as her mother was growing weak from a wound, but she refused to leave her family's estate. On her ninth birthday, her mother called her into her room..._

"Airon," she said. "Since my time has ended, and you will soon be on your own-" "I won't leave this house!" yelled Airon. Airisu smiled. "I'm not asking you to... Not yet."

"I have arranged for a very important family, the Somas, to be in charge of you. They will help you live, until you can live on your own easily." she told her. "But let me say this: The youngest member is Kukai Soma. This family is above us. Should they ask you-" Airon nearly choked. She knew what she was about to be told. "Should they ask you to marry him... you will have to obey. I am so... so sorry, Airon." She gasped. The air was leaving her lungs. "You are the most important thing to me. Take care, my daughter." And her eyes went blank.

_Tears welled in Airon's eyes. She lay her head on her mother's chest, and cried herself to sleep. _

_Six years later, in the Vampire world, Airon had come of age. She was now fifteen years old, and did not need the Soma family to care for her any longer. She thought this was the end of her seeing them ever again. But they had different ideas..._

Kukai stood at the door, holding a case. He smirked at Airon, who was standing in the door frame. "Thank you so much." said Airon in monotone. "I am deeply indebted to you and your family both. It causes me great sorrow to say good bye." said Airon, bowing in thanks.

_In truth, she wasn't at all grieved. The last five years had been horrible. The Soma family was proud, and the mother was always hinting to how Kukai was handsome, and her age. The father didn't talk much. Airon liked him very much, as he never boasted, and would always hear her out. And then there was Kukai Soma himself. He had flirted with Airon so much for the past years, it wasn't even funny. He had often tried to barge in on her when he knew she was dressing. What bothered her even more was that she hadn't been allowed to stay in her own manor. She had been forced to stay with them. And that made it all the worse. Airon was made to lock any door which she was behind if she was doing almost anything. It was like living with the Devil's family... Except with out all the nasty torture and what not._

Kukai was still smirking at Airon. "What?" she asked in a sinister, but cute voice. "My mother wanted me to give these to you. Just a few outfits for your birthday. I'm sure you'll find them to your liking." he told her. She forced herself to put on a nauseatingly cute smile. "Tell her I said thank you." she purred. "Oh, I can't leave until my mother gets here." he smirked. _No... wait, check the box! _Airon thought to herself. "Excuse me. I think I am going to put on some tea." she chided sweetly. "I shall return shortly." she said, turning away.

_Once out of site, she ducked into the kitchen, and put on a kettle. She then placed the silver casket on the antique wooden table. She opened it slowly. Her eyes widened in horror, and she had to force herself not to cry out. There, in the casket, lay a neatly folded, lacy, white dress. A wedding dress. An expensive looking headband with flowy white ribbons and pearls and lace lay on top of it. And black shoes with lacy gloves and socks. And on top of all of the clothes, was a green velvet box, with a ring inside it with the family gem: Garnet. _

Airon cupped her face in her hands. "How horrible!" she whispered to herself. She was nearly crying. "Mother did warn me..." she mumbled, looking down. "Airon!" cried a high pitched voice from outside. Airon cursed. His mother had come. Airon stepped out of the house. The woman cleared her throat, and read from the scroll she had held. "Airon Yanagi, the twenty-fifth holder of the Yanagi Family Manor, or, the Black Rose Manor. In seven months, you will be married to my son, Kukai Soma. You may not decline from this arrangement." she said, looking up at her. Airon was speechless as she looked to the ground. She nodded. "Good. Well, then. Kukai, let us go and prepare our tea. I dare say Miss Yanagi has some serious rejoicing to do." she boasted. And they walked down the hill...

_To bad for poor, poor Airon. This family is stupid!! Ikuto, WHERE ARE YOU!! Time to rescue Airon, you DUNCE! Ahem... Anyhoo, back to the story..._

_Airon ran to her mother's room. When a Vampire's death was unnatural, but prolonged as Airisu's had been, you turned to stone, and were preserved forever the way you looked when you died. Airon sat on the old, velvet cushioned chair next to the lacy bed. The thin white drapes barely see through, but thin enough to see the out line of the body of Airisu Yanagi._

"You were right, mother. I... was given a wedding dress today. I don't like it." she pouted. "Why do I have to marry that flirtatious, arrogant, pathetic excuse for a man? It isn't fair to be married into a family so stuck up and rude unless you like it all! And I really don't! It's horrid, and- ah. I'm talking to a dead person. This won't help me at all. I might as well... go drink some tea, I suppose." she sighed.

_She walked down the old creaky stairs. The last light of the day was seeping through the old, well designed windows, and cast a shadow on the large velvet arm chair beside the fire place. Airon smiled slightly, and placed a few logs in the fire, picked up a match, and lit it. With the fire now blazing, she got out an antique tea set that was a deep shade of burgundy with black roses printed on it. She took out the whole set. A teapot and two cups. Along with a bowl of sugar cubes, honey pot, and creamer. She also took out several small silver spoons. She often enjoyed having the empty half of the set with her while she drank, because it gave her the feeling that her mother was there._

_The kettle of boiling water was ready, and she took it off the old, black stove. She took out a small mahogany chest. She undid the silver latch, and peered inside. Many different, intricately patterned tins lay neatly stacked inside. She picked the one with crows on it. She opened it, to find a label with her mother's spidery writing, reading: Lady Grey. She picked this one. She carefully took out a tea packet, put the leaves in the strainer, closed it, and dipped it into the hot water in the teapot. She reached for the farthest black, chipped cabinet. _

_She took out a silver dish, and took of the cover, revealing several small biscuits. They had all been made with delicate care, each had a sufficient amount of blood baked into them. She smiled quickly, and placed it all on the large silver tray, which she then walked over to the small table between the two velvet chairs by the fire. _

_She picked up the teapot, pouring a small amount into her cup. She placed the cup on a saucer, and proceeded to sip at the liquid. Just when she thought the day was over, and she could just relax, she heard a loud thud from outside. She narrowed her eyes, peering sideways to the door. _

_She carefully set down her tea, and headed to the door. She slowly turned the brass knob, then pulled the door open. She peered outside. She could faintly hear gunshots outside. 'Humans?' she thought quietly. She stepped out of the door, her black boots clacked on the brick. 'If there isn't another gunshot, I'll go back inside...' she thought. Another gunshot. That did it. She leapt from the steps, and ran quickly out into the woods beyond. _

_Her lacy black dress fluttered behind her. Her hair waved in her face. The gunshots were getting louder. And then she saw it. A blue haired boy was dodging the bullets with graceful skill. The shooter had on a maroon jacket, and huge hat, and you couldn't see his face. Airon glared at the man, annoyed with his gunshots. The noise had disturbed her tea, after all. She stepped from her hiding place._

"You." she pointed at the shooter. He glared in her direction. "You disturbed my tea with your silly gun..." she sneered. She sped off towards the man, nearly too fast to see with the naked eye. The man gasped slightly. She had the gun now. Airon examined it. "Silly things, guns are. I believe all they do is bother people, don't you think?" she smiled sweetly, but her eyes were full of malice.

_The man grimaced under his hat. He was shaking with humiliation. Airon looked back down at the gun. _

"They seem so strong. However, I find," she bared down hard on the gun. It snapped in half. The boy was watching her curiously. She looked back up at the human, and smiled again. "I find that they are actually quite fragile." Her eyes turned blood red, and long fangs showed there tips under her upper lip. She smiled maniacally. "Just like humans." she sneered. The man glared.

"I am a hunter! I have killed many Vampires, and Werewolves alike. I can kill you, too!" he boasted, taking out another gun. Airon giggled sinisterly. "Oh, really?" she cackled.

_The man was loosing his nerve. She was a new opponent, not yet weak. While the wolf..._

The man faltered his aim on the girl, and switched to the boy. "Look out!" Airon yelled. But too late. The boy was hit, but only in the leg, as the man was shaking with the effort of not running. Airon went over to the boy. "Ah, well. I suppose I can let you get away for today." she said. "No! I will vanquish you, demon! Your kind has fed off us for far too long!" he shouted, taking aim. She stood up with the boy in her arms. "You believe you can defeat us all by killing just me?" she asked.

"It would take millenniums to kill us all off, you fool." she sneered. He grimaced. He shot, but missed, and Airon was running for the house.

_The boy stirred in his bed as Airon watched over him. She had tended the wound, and extracted a silver bullet. She snickered. It wouldn't have done much to her, that fool of a man. She had put a clean shirt on the boy, too. A white, collard one. She had decided to leave the pants for him._

_The next morning, his eyes slowly began to open. He squinted around the room. It was mostly red and grey. The bed sheets were a deep crimson color, and very lacy. The pillows were silk. There were red curtains that were almost see through around the bed. He tried to get up, but it was too painful. He groaned._

"Ah, you're awake?" a female voice said on the other side of the curtain. He gasped. He saw a small, pale hand pull back the curtains. A pale girl sat on the other side, is a velvet cushioned chair. Her black hair framed her pale face, and her deep blue eyes glittered. He looked at her, not knowing what to say. She bent down, and pulled up a small silver bucket. She picked up a rag, and wrung it out.

"Here..." she said, cleaning off the sweat from the painful night. She then left the room, and came back up with a silver tray. She was dressed in a scarlet, slightly revealing nightgown. _But, that's just how Vampires are... _he thought. She also had a small black bunny with a top hat clutched to her chest. She set down the tray.

"Here," she said again, handing him a mug. He drank the tea, very thirsty. She smirked, and sat down. "What is your name, pray tell?" she asked serenely. "Ikuto... Tsukiyomi." he gasped out, speaking hurting him. Her eyes narrowed. "Ah, Tsukiyomi. I have hear tale of your ancient family, Tsukiyomi-san." she said. "Ikuto." he wheezed again. She sneered. "_Ikuto._" she snickered. "You're not flirting, are you?" he asked, sneering. She turned away quickly. "No." she whispered. "It is forbid- never mind." she muttered. Ikuto just sat there confused.

"Of course, you already know what I am, correct?" He nodded. "Vampire." he choked out. She smiled. "Yes. So, you are a werewolf. Even though we are usually enemies... would you like to stay... for a while, per chance?" she asked in a small voice. "Um..." "Never mind!" she shouted, and stood up. "That was a foolish question to ask!" she was yelling. Then, she calmed down. Her maniacal expression now gone. "I'll take you to the shower." she murmured. She bent down, and helped him out of the bed.

They began to walk down the hallway, when Ikuto put in "Nice corset." smirking. Airon gasped, dropping him, and clutching the top of her dress. "You perverted DOG!" she screeched. He was laughing, and grimacing in pain on the floor. "Ah, I am so sorry!" she panicked. She picked him up, and hobbled quickly to the next door, going inside.

She set him down on a black stool, taking off the black satin bandages. "These can't get wet, so..." she murmured, pulling out rougher, white cloth bandages. "Admit it," smirked Ikuto. "You just like touching my chest." he teased. Airon glared up finishing the bandaging. "You are the worst dog I have ever met. Not to mention perverted! I am eng-" she stopped, covering her mouth, having almost said, 'engaged'. She sighed. "Just... just get in the shower, please, Ikuto." she said. "Oh... sure." he said smoothly.

He looked at Airon. "You may want to leave..." he smirked. She blushed for the first time he'd seen. "Ah! I am so, so sorry!" she yelled, dashing out. "Hm. Strange Vampire."


	2. Out

**OK, you people seriously need to review!! PLEASE? Anyhoo, here's chapter two. Oh, and if you review with something (appropriate) that you think should happen, there's a good chance that I'll put it in here, so review peoples!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Airon walked to the room one down from the red one in which Ikuto stayed. Everything was white and black. She walked to the large dresser, and pulled out a black dress with slightly puffy sleeves. She carefully slid off the nightgown, and began to put on the dress._

_And this is about the time our favorite pervert decides to get out of the shower and walk down the hall. He noticed the crack in the door, and peers in. Don't worry, only her shoulders are visible, chill. She tied up the front, and looked in the mirror, pinning up her hair in to buns on the side of her head that trailed down into pigtails._

_Ikuto watched as she picked up a small velvet box, and opened it, a brilliant, glittering ring placed neatly inside. 'So, she's engaged...' he thought. She closed it with a quick SNAP, and thrust it roughly across the room. It hit the wall, and slid to the ground. She put on her socks and boots, and began to walk towards the door. 'Crap!' thought Ikuto. He ran quickly to his room, and shut the door._

_Airon walked to the door, and lacy black umbrella in her gloved hands. She also held a black bonnet so that the sun wouldn't hurt her skin. She knocked on the door, and Ikuto answered, fully dressed._

"Ikuto, since I really don't have much in the way of food here, I'm going out. Coming?" she asked. "Sure, whatever." he muttered. She raised and eyebrow. "Very well. Come on." He followed her downstairs, and they walked onto the brick. "Um... I beg your pardon, but what do you eat?" Airon asked. "Stuff..." Ikuto replied. He was searching his mind for all the names of Vampire families, trying to guess which she was going to be married into.

"Well, that's specific. You know, I eat _stuff, _too." she taunted, opening her umbrella, and putting on her hat.

_They walked down the path, the craggily, gnarled trees casting shadows. They were halfway down the long path, talking every so often about where they came from, when Airon heard footsteps. _

"You. Bushes. Now." she ordered. "Sheesh. You could say it more-" "BUSHES!" she hissed. "Fine, fine." said Ikuto, diving behind some rosebushes. A few seconds later, Kukai wondered up the path. Airon's face looked murderous, but she quickly rearranged her features to look calm. "Ah, Airon!" exclaimed Kukai. "What brings you out so early?" he asked. She grimaced, but back peddled, and smiled slightly.

"I just thought that I would walk to..." She really didn't want to tell him where she was going. "The park." she said. "Ah, I see. Do you mind if I accompany you?" he asked. "Yes, I do." she said flatly. Kukai's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon, Airon, but-" "Don't flatter yourself. After five years with you and your family, I should hope that I would get time to myself every once and a while." Kukai was speechless for a moment.

"O-of course. So sorry." he said, and turned, walking briskly away. "So," said a voice from the bushes. "That's you fiancee?" said Ikuto, extricating himself from the thorns. "How did you-" Airon faltered. "Ah, so you were spying on me, weren't you?" she smirked. "Uh... well..." "Of course you were. I should have known." she said.

_They walked into town, the passerby occasionally stopping to stare at Airon's pale skin that caught the light easily. She stopped at a place that sold cuts of meat. She bought several pounds, depositing the money in the owner's outstretched hands. Little did she know that she was being watched..._

"Will this be enough? Or do you eat more than this?" asked Airon. Ikuto smirked. "I'm not a pig. I'm a dog." said Ikuto. "Same difference." whined Airon. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head slightly. "We know that you have money. Hand it over." said a burley man holding a club. The other was smaller, holding a small leather sack.

"Ah, I was getting so thirsty..." simpered Airon. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Your not about to-" but too late. Airon thrust the umbrella aside, removed her bonnet, and sneered, fangs beginning to show themselves under her lip, her eyes turning scarlet. "Ah... so thirsty..." she sighed.

_The men were now losing their nerve. Airon took a small step forward, hissing. They stepped back. Then, she pushed forward on her feet, launching into the air. She landed on the bigger one first, sinking her ivory-like fangs into the thick neck. The blood staining crimson on the man's shirt. He yelped in pain, and the thinner one turned and ran, screaming "Vampire! Vampire in the alley!"_

_Airon knew she had to stop, or else risk being caught. But she hadn't drank in at least four weeks, and that had been far too long. She sank her fangs in deeper, nearly sucking the human dry. Blood was pooling on the man's shoulder. She wasn't about to stop. She wanted more. But then she felt two strong arms grab her from behind, tugging. "Airon!" she heard. She extracted her fangs from the man's neck, and turned on Ikuto, her wild, blood red eyes narrowing._

_"What?" she said eerily. Her voice sounded crazed, and she was giggling maniacally, blood dripping from her mouth. She lunged for Ikuto, pinning him down on the ground, hissing. "Airon, stop!" he yelled, grabbing her face with his hands, restraining her. She blinked. Once, twice, three times. Her eyes were back to normal._

"I...Ikuto?" she whispered. Drops of blood covered his face. "Oh, no..." murmured Airon. "Come on. We need to get out of here." said Ikuto, scooping her up, and getting her umbrella and hat. They could faintly hear footsteps from the street. "Let's go." he said. He rushed back through the alley way, up the hill, through the woods, and to the manor. He walked upstairs, setting an unconscious Airon in her bed.

_Ikuto walked to the bathroom, scrubbing off the droplets of blood which splattered his face. He wondered back into Airon's room. He sat down, staring at her. What had made her crack? Was she really just thirsty? He noticed blood spattered all over her clothes. He sighed, walking over to the wardrobe. He thrust it open, only to see nothing other than a closet full of Gothic Lolita outfits. There was a rack attached to the left inside of the door. If was covered in Alice bands, bonnets, small top hats with ribbons coming off them, parasols, and in the bottom of the wardrobe were lines of Mary Janes, small black boots, and other things. He also saw lacy gloves, petticoats, Victorian blouses, and lines of some pretty creepy looking stuffed animals. 'God, is this all Vampires wear?' he wondered._

_Now looking around the room, he saw lines and shelves full of porcelain dolls all dressed in similar clothes. He sighed. It was insane. He then noticed the velvet ring case in the corner of the room. After picking out a top hat, dress, gloves and shoes and putting them on the bed, he walked over to pick it up._

"Don't..." he heard Airon whisper as he bent to pick up the ring. "It doesn't deserve to have a proper place in this house." she muttered weakly, standing up. She glanced at the outfit on the bed. She snickered quietly. "You really have no fashion sense... do you?" she teased softly. She picked up the clothes, and placed them back in the wardrobe. She took out a midnight blue, knee length dress, boots, black gloves, and a wide headdress covered in lace. She shut the wardrobe.

"I'm changing." she said. "Sure." said Ikuto. She glared. "I meant 'I'm changing, so leave'." "Aw, but-" "Leave, now, pervert dog." she scolded. He sighed, and exited the room. A few minutes later, she came out, her hair no longer in pigtails, but trailing down to her knees. "Come on, dog, we're going out again." she said. "What for?" he asked. Her eyes softened. "I've troubled you with my problems long enough. I'm going to go find you family."


	3. Tea Sets

**OK! Here's the third chapter! Hope it's good! Oh... and I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!! OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!! OK, got that out of my system. Enjoy, review, but no flames, if you please.**

**- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -**

_The morning sun rose slowly, casting a shadow on a tired Airon. She and Ikuto had been out the entire night searching for his family, but had had no such luck as to find them, or anyone who seemed to know them or Ikuto at all._

_They had come across a particularly annoying night-pixie who had been living in the alley. He had attempted to steal Airon's money, and pulled Ikuto's fluffy blue hair continuously. Upon asking him about the Tsukiyomi family, he cackled and danced around, singing a rhyme about the moon._

_Airon sat sleepily in her chair, her eyes closed and mumbling to herself continuously. Ikuto walked down the stairs groggily, rubbing his head. Airon had constantly hit him for being perverted, as he kept noting that they were 'Alone in a dark, deserted alley way'. That's our Ikuto._

_Airon opened her eyes quickly, not trusting him alone in the room, with her asleep... Perfectly vulnerable. But when she opened her eyes, she didn't see Ikuto. Then, just as she was about to get up, she felt two hands around her waist pull her down. Her eyes narrowed._

"So early, and you are already your same perverted self? May I not have a moments peace?" she seethed. He let go, feeling her temper rising. She set the kettle on the stove, and put some bacon on a pan. "What does the rest of your family look like? I need to keep an eye out..." she muttered.

"Um... I have a sister... a little younger... blonde... pigtails..." he mumbled sleepily. "And, that's all you have to say?" she asked, pouring the hot water in with some tea leaves. She picked up the now full tea cup, only to have it snatched away by a pair of hands. "Ikuto, I would have made you so-" The doorknob rattled.

"Oh my God." Airon breathed. "Hide!" she hissed, pushing Ikuto back. He succeeded in spilling boiling hot water all down his front. "Come in," chided Airon. And in stepped Kukai. "Oh... It's you..." sighed Airon.

"Expecting someone?" he asked incredulously. "Erm... no. Of course not. Tea?" she asked quickly. "Sure. I came to talk to you about the wedding." he sneered. "Oh..." she muttered. "See, I wanted to ask..." Airon turned around with a cup of tea, now face to face with Kukai. "Do you want to do it before or after the wedding?" he snickered. But instead of the blush he had wanted, he got something else. She dropped the cup, smashing it to bits.

Then she slapped him.

_Kukai rubbed his cheek, the boiling tea all over his shoes. Airon was looking murderous, a Vampiric aura surrounding her. Kukai was staring in horror. Ikuto was chuckling to himself in the shadows._

Kukai back peddled. "Sorry, Airon, sorry. Just a joke." he said. But then he got his confidence. He took hold of her chin. He smirked. "How about first kiss?" he purred. Airon glared, then kicked him in the shins. "Ow!" he yelled, holding his leg.

"We are going to be married soon, so you'd better get used to the idea." he said. Her glare got harder. "If we get married, then I will have a separate room, bed, bathroom, shower, dining room, kitchen, _everything._" she seethed.

"Well, you're just in a bad mood today. I'll... talk about it later..." he said, getting up. "How about that tea-" But Airon raised her pale hand, the aura surrounding it. "_OUT!"_ she screeched. The aura flew, smashing head on into Kukai, and throwing him out of the door. Ikuto got up from his hiding place, tea stains covering his front.

"Wow... You must really hate that guy!" he teased. He turned, to see her crying. He stood back. Then he smirked. "You're such a kid." he said. She looked up, whimpering. "You could just tell him no, right?" he asked. She shook her head. "It's not that simple. They're blood is purer than mine, and for that, I and the rest who are under them are bound to their word, as are those below me. And so on." she said solemnly. "Wow. That must suck." said Ikuto thoughtfully. "That's the point, half-wit dog." Airon retorted, cleaning up the bits of china.

"At least it wasn't my good set." she said calmly, throwing the shards in the trash bin. "What is 'the good set'? And how many do you have?" asked Ikuto, surprised. Airon walked toward a cupboard, and threw it open. Eight tea sets lined the many shelves. "That's a lot of tea." mused Ikuto.

_Each set consisted of a tray, sugar bowl, tea pot, honey pot, two tea cups, several small spoons, saucers, and napkins. Many various, multicolored patterns adorned them. Then there was one, on the lowest shelf all to it's own. It also had two cups. Moons and crosses in white covered the ebony surfaces of the set. The napkins and tray were all white with black designs._

"Why is that one so special?" asked Ikuto. Airon smiled. "It was my mother's, given to her... by her werewolf husband." Airon said. Ikuto just stared. "He pretended, for her own safety," she took a breath, "That he was a Vampire. Therefor, years later, he was killed by a Vampire Hunter. Even the stakes which they use to kill Vampires can kill werewolves if used in a large quantity." said Airon with a faraway look, as Ikuto had begun to shake his head in disbelief.

Airon shut the doors. "Well, that was fun!" she chided sarcastically, clapping her hands together. "Now, you know that I'm half werewolf. And I still have no dirt on you. Except in that of the knowledge of your perverted nature. But, rest assured, I won't tell a soul. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if all of the world knew." she said teasingly. Ikuto smirked. "Heaven forbid they don't know, or they'll be in for a very nasty surprise." he smirked.

Airon walked back to the fire, placing another log on it. "I'm going to take a shower. No peaking, peering, looking, or seeing of any kind. And don't go looking for my thesaurus again, I've hidden it." said Airon formally, turning to face Ikuto. "And should Kukai come to call..." she thought about it. "Shoot him with the gun mounted in the lounge."


End file.
